quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Troverth Dynasty
The Troverth Dynasty 'is the longest lasting and most far reaching of all human based Quelmar societies. The dynasty itself ruled in Osugbo before and during the Holy War and continued to fight in Realm War I and beyond, ultimately ending (with the other kingdoms of Quelmar) in the Cavalry Rush. About The name '''Troverth '''itself comes from the common tongue, and is a portmanteau of the phrase "''Travelers of Oath". Food and Drink Troverthians had a variety of unique tastes, including '''Dragonscale Tea and Aarakocra Nest Soup. History Honor-bound by ancient rites and rituals, the Troverth Dynasty is a far-reaching community of soldiers, samurai, and knights who have given countless lives over the course of the Holy War to keep Troverth standing in the face of the realms biggest threats. The only major Kingdom to stay standing during the entire Holy War against the Dragons, Troverth has staked a claim that it “deserves” the rest of Osgubo thanks to its impact in saving the world. The Troverth Humans are notoriously clever, and perhaps the most skilled at the art of war—their mantra of “All Warfare is Based on Deception” has allowed them to not just trick the dragons, but also seize most of the continent quickly and easily in the dawn of the new era. They were key in converting many neutral and peaceful regions in joining the Holy war through philosophical persuasion. Now at the start of a personal war for themselves, they vie to squash all neutrality. War, to them, is not just inevitable, but the greatest honor and strongest way to achieve any goal. Avoidance is fatal. Troverth believes that its only equals on the stage of combat are the savage bugbears, some which they train and fight alongside on the field of battle. Most Bugbear tribes in Osugbo have been claimed this way, and the bugbears now find themselves under incidental rule of the Emperor. The Realm War The Champerty Region to the northwest was originally formed as a penal colony of Troverth during the Holy War, where those who exhibited strange and illegal powers, including many psions and mages, were kept away from the traditional fighters, who felt inadequate or intimidated by the supernatural. However, Champerty’s “freaks” have been attempting to get back to Troverth and prove their dominance, and war now wages against them in the rivers to the north, a war that they have enlisted the alliance of the river faring DolmHarm Regality to help fight. To the east, Troverth is also on the offensive, as a new breed of sharp toothed humans, have bested many attempts to take LaCroix. Troverth, however, accepts the challenge and now fights the LaCroix to preserve its honor. Troverth in this case has also taken advantage of the weak-willed and easily dominated No Man’s Land, a faction that fights a war that they refuse to acknowledge as war. To them, this is the greatest dishonor of all. Yet in spite of this, they have proved a valuable ally in the LaCroix pressure point, and the alliance stands. In 10 PR, Troverth was one of three kingdoms in Osugbo to fall prey to The LaCroix Conspiracy, though it had little affect on the already Champerty-Warring Troverthians, it did influence small decisions on whether to fortify the eastern lands (which were closest to LaCroix). After the War Troverth primarily operated out of northern Amusa after being forced out of Osugbo by the end of the war. Society Troverth has a very distinct form of societal structure based on both following and respecting those above you while also serving those below you. All efforts of the empire ultimately boil down to protecting the common and keeping them happy. However, within the military, the common people, and the royal courts, many distinct levels of honor and power exist. Ultimately the entire Troverth culture is based on 30 grades of power, which starts with the Emperor at the top, and the most lowly slave on the bottom. In general, the courts lay above the military, and the military lay above the common folk. However, because of the intertwining powers of Troverth, most never understand their true grade of power, and only those in the Emporer's most inner circle see how the pieces stack up. ]] Laws and Traditions During wartime, it was customary for parties traveling into Troverth to stop at any of the countless keeps on the borderlands to register their party and their reasons for traveling to or through the kingdom. These writs may be denied on basis of honor, race, suspicion, or other political matters. The Keep Masters typically had final say on the matter, and while some were more forgiving and allowing, others may keep a strict rule over their lands, not allowing any race other than Human past the border. Locations Land of the Owlbear * Ulzud sy vuy the End Land of the Crane * Senshi no Rakuen * Chin Saigo * Yunoshu * Juzha, notable for a civil conflict in which the alpine town did not pay taxes to the emperor for 10 years. Land of the Lion * Okarthel di Arytiss Kingdom Land of the Spider * Xihuuliup Zaneunisal Worthy's Land of the Phoenix * Balabag Land of the Scorpion Land of the Unicorn Land of the Monkey The Chitian Vale Notable Troverthians * Kel * Master Shama * Kichio